


Heavy Heart

by BloomingBeaches



Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confused Ghost Wilbur Soot, Dead Wilbur Soot, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Orphan Floris | Fundy, Singer AU, Singer AU But They're Still Minecraft Characters Because I Said So, Singer Floris | Fundy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Requiem (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBeaches/pseuds/BloomingBeaches
Summary: He sings no requiem, but he sure as hell will sing his heart out in front of millions of people.~~~if any CC expresses discomfort with anything pertaining to this fic, I will delete it out of respect for them and their wishes without hesitation!! This fic is entirely based off of their personas/characters in the Dream SMP!!!
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i just,, took an idea and ran with it. im so soryr,

Fundy sighs as he trudges through the rain falling from the skies, making puddles here and there. In the distance, he sees Eret, Phil, and Ghostbur talking. Against his will, his tail starts to thump and thrash from side to side in excitement at seeing his future parent. Were they talking about the adoption legalities? 

He hurriedly walks over, greeting them with a kind smile and a wave. Ghostbur smiles back, teeth showing. His yellow sweater is much too big for him and there’s a slash through it where the fabric is torn and there’s a clear view of Ghostbur’s dying wound. Fundy tries not to grimace at the sight of his dead father.

One of Phil’s wings is covering Ghostbur, so that the rain couldn’t harm him. Fundy has half a mind to not push away the wing and let his former father melt. He shakes his head to clear himself of the gruesome thoughts and turns to Eret, greeting him simply. Eret smiles back at him, their glasses resting atop of her head so that her eyes are on display.

Fundy’s grown to like Eret’s eyes. They’re different, much like Eret is. He’s glad that Eret’s adopting him. He’s glad to be having a parental figure in his life again--a legal parental figure. 

“How are you, Fundy?” Eret asks, her deep voice startling Fundy slightly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that. 

“I’m good!” His tail deceives him and starts wagging faster, signifying that he is more than good. Eret choses to not mention the fox hybrid’s tail, which Fundy finds himself being grateful for. 

“When’s your next concert? I want to be there for it.” She queries. Fundy takes a moment to think before he responds. “Next month.”

Eret smiles and says that they’ll be there. Ghostbur looks at Fundy. Since when was Fundy a musician? He didn’t know that he performed. Why didn’t Fundy tell him?

///

The crowd cheers as Fundy hits a high note. The song ends shortly after. He takes a moment to soak in the applause and to make sure he’s breathing properly (it’s quite hot in his black, ripped skinny jeans and black, long-sleeve turtleneck). He’s a bit nervous, especially since he’s performing a new song tonight that hasn’t been released. Fundy had jotted down the words a week before the concert, so he hopes that his fans like it. “This next song is.. Incredibly new. I’m hoping I don’t get fired for this,” He laughs. The crowd cheers again and then the stadium falls into silence while Fundy walks over to the piano that’s on stage.

Ghostbur is up on stage with him now, having managed to convince Fundy that he could play the guitar for his new song. Eret is backstage cheering the fox hybrid on (Fundy managed to get him a last-minute VIP pass before the concert had started).

Memories flow through Fundy’s mind as he remembers the way his father had been murdered. He remembers the crazed look in his eye as he shouted for his father to kill him. The scene still hasn’t left his nightmares. 

“ _ Why should I play this game of pretend? _ ” He starts. The stadium is deathly quiet, the only sounds being his own voice, the piano as his fingers dance across the keys, and the strumming of the guitar that Ghostbur’s playing.  _ “Remembering through a second-hand sorrow. Such a great son and wonderful friend. _ ” His brows furrow as he remembers how people preached how good of a person Wilbur was. How good of a friend and father he was, as if the years of abandonment issues that Fundy had had just disappeared into thin air the second Wilbur took his last breath.  _ “Oh, don’t the tears just pour?” _

  
  


_ “I could curl up and hide in my room.” _ Fundy vaguely remembers how Tommy would spend hours, even days possibly, holed up in his room and refusing to leave after Wilbur’s death. Fundy vowed to never do the same.  _ “There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow. I could give in to all of the gloom.” _ He’s grateful that Ghostbur doesn’t know who or what the song is about.

Eret, however, stands with his arms at his side and mouth agape in recognition. “ _ But tell me, tell me what for!”  _ Fundy sings. He can hardly remember the lyrics, but he remembers the way people tried to guilt trip him into feeling bad for Wilbur. He remembers the conceited comments from his ‘friends’ when he didn’t cry at his father’s funeral. Fundy wouldn’t cry over a deadbeat, not in a million year. Not again would he do that.  _ “Why should I have a heavy heart? Why should I start to break in pieces? Why should I go and fall apart.. For you?” _

God, he hopes he can hit the high notes without his voice cracking this time.  _ “Why.. should I play the grieving son and lie, saying that ‘i miss you’, and that my world has gone dark without your light?” _

He hopes that Phil hears his que to start singing. He really wanted this performance to be at its peak condition.  _ “I will sing no requiem tonight.” _

Phil starts singing and the crowd screams it’s approval. Fundy gives a small, nostalgic smile and he remembers the first time he convinced his grandpa to sing with him (the guy really wasn’t that old, which Fundy still won’t get over).  _ “I gave you the world, you threw it away. Leaving these broken pieces behind you.. Everything wasted, nothing to say. I will sing no requiem, tonight.” _

But he did. Oh, did he sing his requiem at Wilbur’s funeral as the casket was lowered and sobs wracked his body. Fundy remembers it like it was yesterday. He feels his blood begin to boil at how no one saw that same man that he once did. No one sees that man that his father truly was, and Fundy’s anger grows. 

Tommy wasn’t expected to sing, but Fundy is glad he turned around. Originally, he’d declined singing. Then, almost a full hour before the concert, he’d changed his mind.  _ “I hear your voice, I feel you near.” _ The blond sings, and his voice is a beautiful melody compared to Phil’s, whose voice is deep and could lull you to sleep if he really tried.  _ “Within these words, I finally find you! _ ” 

Fundy can still see the way that Tommy had oh-so-carefully walked over towards the room that had brought L’Manberg to his knees, picking up a sign that read a part of the country’s national anthem. He can remember the way his uncle’s lip wobbled and his vision had seemed to blur with tears as he hugged the sign close to his chest and wailed out Wilbur’s name, longing for his brother’s warming hugs just once more.  _ “And now that I know that you are still here, I will sing to requiem tonight. _ ”

He remembers how happy Tommy was to see that Wilbur had come back as a ghost, as Ghostbur. Fundy was not as happy, if that was the nice way to put it.

_ “Why should I have a heavy heart?” _ Phil and Fundy sing together. The song hasn’t been around for long, they’d barely practiced it, but it still sounded beautiful. The words held true to how they all felt about Wilbur’s death.

_ “Why would I say ‘I’ll keep you with me’?! Why should I go and fall apart for you?” _

Fundy didn’t understand why everyone had expected him to be heartbroken over his father’s death. Wilbur hadn’t been in his life, and that was his own fault. Fundy cannot grieve over someone he doesn’t know. 

_ “Why should I play the grieving son and lie? _ ” Fundy is no longer playing the piano, Phil having taken his place so that the old man can go and sit down. Fundy’s taken to walking around the stage with a mic, captivating each and every member in the audience. And perhaps he gets a little.. Too into the song.  _ “Saying that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?” _

Fundy has definitely gone too far with the song, but it’s too late to stop now. Ghostbur looks so confused, the poor guy, but Fundy can’t find it in himself to stop the rage from spouting out in his lyrics.  _ “I will sing no requiem tonight, ‘cause when the villain falls, the kingdoms never weep! _ ” The fox hybrid jabs a finger in Ghostbur’s direction.

Eret watches, still, and they’re unsure if they should step in. He decided against it, wanting to see how it plays out.

Tears have gathered in Fundy’s eyes, his voice has cracked more than once. He knows that people are recording this but he can’t find it in himself to care too much.  _ “No one lights a candle to remember! No, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep!” _

He remembers interacting with Ghostbur for the first time, how the ghost of his dead father had tried to mend what wasn’t there in the first place. By now, the ghost is just barely strumming his guitar, his fingers just barely grazing the strings. He looks so confused, but Fundy doesn’t care. He doesn’t find it in himself to care. Not when his deadbeat father tried to fix things without really knowing the damage he had caused.  _ “So don’t tell me that I didn’t have it right! Don’t tell me that it wasn’t black and white!” _

He’d been seeing the world in black in white for so long, that when blue dye was handed his way, Fundy had freaked out. He’d thrown it back at Ghostbur in a flash of righteous fury, screaming insults at the clueless ghost. Right now, as he thinks back on it, he doesn’t regret it.  _ “That you-- _ ” He jams a finger at Ghostbur’s chest, causing the dead man to drop the guitar. The audience stares, bewildered at the anger the hybrid was expressing. They’d never seen him like this before, so it was increasingly new to them, “ _ \--Are not the  _ monster  _ that I knew!”  _ He spits out, his chest heaving up and down faster than he can breathe. Ghostbur looks like he’s going to cry and Fundy doesn’t feel bad about it one bit.

Fundy takes a second to compose himself before he starts singing again. He looks at Eret, who gives him a thumbs up. Tommy is standing next to his future parent, hugging himself. Fundy absolutely despises the long, beaten-up leather jacket that his uncle is wearing. He has to bite back a growl.  _ “Why.. should I play the grieving son and cry? Weeping that I miss you and that my world has gone dark without your light?” _

God, does Fundy loathe anything having to do with his father. “ _ I’ll never sing a requiem for you. _ ” He bites out before he’s storming off stage, leaving a frightened Ghostbur and a concerned Phil behind to deal with the many question they’ll have thrown their way.

When he’s off stage, Tommy is storming up to him and yelling curses and insults at him. Fundy, however, pushes past him and collapses in Eret’s arms.

Fundy’s so tired of having to hold up an image of being the perfect son, and he’s so happy that Eret doesn’t expect him to be perfect.

“Let’s go home.” Eret whispers. Fundy nods numbly. He hates how singing takes so much out of him, especially when he’s singing his heart out like how he was mere seconds ago. Tommy watches in abject awe and Eret leads a sobbing Fundy out of the stadium, body guards following them and they get into Eret’s limo. 

Fundy’s so tired of having to be perfect that he’s so happy to have an amazing parental figure who tells him that everything’s going to be okay. That everything will be fine, that Fundy doesn't have to be perfect.

He finally lets himself cry. He lets his body wrack with sobs and Eret holds the fox hybrid close.


End file.
